FULL MOON
by halz
Summary: This is the story of Messrs. Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs and their adventures at Hogwarts. Eventually it will switch perspectives of the marauders with each chapter and stretch to their seventh year. Please Review.
1. Prologue RJ

A/N all belongs to JK

FULL MOON

prologue- RJ

"Arjay! Hey Arjay!"

A small boy looked up from hearing his name and tried to spot the familiar voice; it didn't take long. Will and one of his friends were already coming towards him slipping a little on the uneven ground.

"What are you doing out here?" Will asked. He along with his friend looked about Arjay's age and he was talking to him in a sort of accusing way.

"Nothing…" he had gotten bored and had chased some small creature to the extent of the vast forest before them. They had found him just throwing rocks into it.

"Bet I could throw them farther than you"

He probably could, Arjay decided and chucked another rock into the forest. It went in a small arc and then the darkness seemed to swallow it up.

"Hey, does your mum and dad know your out here?"

"I dunno…" replied Arjay, wondering what he would have to do this time. "What's the dare?" There was always a dare.

"No dare Arjay, just George's older brother said that there was treasure far in there called leprechaun gold and I thought you'd want to know."

"So you guys going to go get it?" Arjay asked.

" I heard there was man-eaters in there," said Will, "but we can see who'll go the farthest and maybe we'll find some gold."Arjay remembered the many times his parents had reminded him not to go in there and told Will about it but he replied; " you always do what your mum and dad say?"

Arjay's eyes looked up into the great forest spread out in front of him. The trees already towered over him and looked menacing in the darkness. Though there was some moonlight splashed over some of the leaves and it was casting short and sharp shadows of them on the ground. His sense of foreboding increased as he took a step in to the forest.

The scene blurred and Arjay's eyes flickered for a moment as he heard a low groan escape his lips in the pain he was feeling; the noise reminded him of something. His eyes flickered once again before it went black.

The young boy was running now in a panic. What felt like seconds before he had heard a guttural growling, one that sounded like it was coming out of something deep and very dark, a noise that would have chilled even a grown man to the bone.

He was sprinting as fast as it was possible for him to go, with trees, bushes, fallen branches and the sloping ground around him. He didn't seem to be running into anymore animals though. A branch snapped loudly beneath his foot while another ripped into his side tearing his shirt. Another whipped passed his face again and again but he didn't feel them. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his breathing fast paced and torn, and the beast.

He could hear it coming. He could hear the powerful legs effortlessly ripping through the brush, and the breathing, it sounded like it was issuing from the deep depths of a cave. It was raspy and craving and stabbed utter terror into the boy. He kept on running, feeling detached from his body now, like his muscles were pulling him on their own as he watched.

Something rammed into him on his right side and he realized he had run into something in the darkness. He cried out and doubled over wheezing his strained muscles were numb from shock. He sat up on his knees gasping for air and for a split second his mind went totally blank as he looked into the hungry and tortured glinting eyes of the beast.

In a flash it lunged forward with its clawed paw and he felt a searing pain slash across his face as he fell backwards. More claws sank into his chest as it tackled him. He couldn't think, he couldn't breath, and very suddenly there was a ferocious pain. The beast had sunk its teeth into him, high up on his shoulder, piercing his neck.

Someone was screaming. It was awful, it sounded like the person screaming had a light voice like someone very young except cracked in agony enough to make someone cringe. He felt the grip on his shoulder release and his limbs start to move again; crawling. Who was screaming? The voice sounded familiar and the screaming suddenly choked and died as he found in blinding realization that it had been him who was screaming. He was trying hard to breath now, it seemed difficult as all the pain in his body was still fresh. He felt the blood on his face running steadily now and mixed with tears. All the pain and confusion must have just built up on him and he didn't even try controlling his sobs. His arms and legs stopped moving and he rolled over onto his back.

Never before had such a wave of fear seem to erupt from deep inside him from what he next saw. Through the thick trees, shining ominously down on him, was the full moon.

As his confusion increased, his limbs began to shake violently. He coughed and spluttered like he was going to be sick while his breathing became labored. There was something _inside _him. It was seizing up his body and taking control. He began spasming worse, and he felt the slashes on his face beginning to stretch open sickeningly. He was screaming now, the darkness inside him was taking over. The pain was terrible; his human body was ripping, twisting, completely outside his control. Then, his body suddenly lurched and he was looking directly at the moon again.

He meant to cry out in pain and fear, for anyone; anyone to help him. However, what came out of his body, like from something dark and deep, was a long low _howl._

Later the next day, he would find out along with everyone else in his village, that three very young boys had gone into the dark forest that night, and only one had come out.


	2. September 1st

A/N all belongs to JK

"NOOOO!"

His eyes burst open to meet an unexpected scene. Panting heavily, he looked around a dark and damp room he was in; it wasn't much to see. Shaking his head slightly and calming himself down he found this room was no stranger to him, but the dream had felt so real.

He often thought this room felt like a prison, which, indeed, was what it was used for. "It's for your own safety," he's parents had said when he was first introduced to it. It was more like a dungeon, he decided; underground, the room was a plain dark gray without any windows. This, of course, was the room he had to frequently descend into for his transformations for the past six years.

He looked down to examine his arms to see that the magically conjured ropes tying him to the wall, high on his shoulders, his wrists, and around his waist had dug into his skin again. Each month his parents had to take precautions like these to ensure he didn't escape in his transformed state. They then waited for the moon to wane before letting him breath fresh air again. Surely his dad would be coming to get him soon, he thought hopefully wishing he was out of this room. At least there would be another whole month after school began before he had to go through this again… The muffled sound of his father's voice came down from the low ceiling.

"I'm alright," he called back in a perfectly human voice. The hinged wooden hatch in the ceiling, which served as the only means of getting in and out, came down along with a large man who looked to be in his mid-thirties climbing down from a ladder. They had thick brown hair to match with the exception that his had prematurely gray flecks and when his dad stepped off, his head nearly touching the ceiling. Taking out his wand, he surveyed his son with a kind of remorse in his eyes.

"How are 'ya feelin Remus?" he asked kindly, at the same time touching his wand to the binding ropes which sprang apart to hang limply from the wall.

His arms stung and felt very sore when finally released and he said; "Er… I think I'll live"

"Hmm." His father replied putting his arm around his shoulder and embracing him in a sort of half-hug. He clapped him on the side and added; " Well, you should probably head up to your room, no doubt you'll be needing some rest."

Remus mumbled his assent and started up the ladder. He was exhausted, hearing his dad close the hatch behind him he turned into his room and closed the door. He walked straight towards his open window and let the breeze outside cool his face. He then turned back around towards the door where he had hung a calendar on the wall marking days down to his start of term. He picked up a quill sitting on a small table and carefully checked off another day.

He stared. He then turned and quickly collapsed onto his bed without bothering to take off his worn and ripped clothes with one thought left in his head before falling into a dead sleep; tomorrow he would be leaving for Hogwarts…

It felt as though he had just closed his eyes when he was being shaken awake.

"Remus, dear, you have to get up," he heard his mother say. Remus didn't even reply, sleep was good, he needed it. More blurred gibberish from his mum's voice "Dear, you have to get up or you'll miss the train to Hogwarts…" Hogwarts? Who cared about Hogwarts? He needed sleep…

She continued to shake him until he let out a whining moan. "There, now go get changed into some muggle clothes, they're there on your bed, hurry up you can't miss the train."

"Wha?" Remus managed to say as he opened his eyes. The sun hit him sharply in the face; and after being in semi-darkness for that long he felt like he had gone blind. "Ahh…"

He showered and changed into blue jeans and a T-shirt with time to spare. He walked slowly into the bathroom with his eyes half-open and splashed cold water on his face to help keep him awake and studied his reflection in the mirror. His face was quite pale and his brownish mop of hair still hadn't dried. The two scars stretching across his face that he'd had for years were still there making his appearance almost threatening. His mum called him into the living room and as he walked in he noticed how strange it was to see her in muggle clothing.

"There's still ten minutes before the train leaves, see?" he said with a grin on his face "You could have woken me up later."

"You'll be able to sleep on the train, Remus," She replied, "Now come here we'll be taking a portkey."

"Shouldn't I get my clothes and things?" He asked motioning toward his room.

"Never mind that, your father took your trunk earlier; he's waiting for us at the platform, now come here please."

He had only used a portkey once before and he couldn't remember what for, but he obediently reached out and placed two fingers on an old shoebox his mum was holding out. Immediately, he felt a jerk behind his navel and was being whisked away very quickly alongside his mum. As sudden as it had taken off, it jerked to a stop making his knees go out from under him.

Within five minutes they had grouped together at platform nine and three quarters and his parents had told him a few days back about how to pass through the barrier. Wheeling his cart around, he stared at the very solid looking barrier between platforms nine and ten and took a deep breath. Setting his jaw and firmly gripping his cart he rushed through.


	3. Arriving at Hogwarts

FULL MOON

Arriving at Hogwarts

CRASH!

"Argh!" for a wild moment Peter thought he had just crashed into the barrier. There was an automatic burst of howling laughter from all around him and as he opened his eyes he realized he had just barrelled into someone else and their cart. He was lying on his back, still clinging to his own cart, which had tipped over onto its side.

As he started to pick himself up he saw the person he hit stand up and angrily whip out her wand. She looked to be a few years older than him with thick and long black hair; She waved her wand sharply at her toppled belongings and the cart jumped right side up again. Then she rounded on him.

"You'd better watch your step next time." She said moodily and jabbed her wand at his legs, mumbling something unintelligibly. As she stalked away he suddenly felt his legs jam together and he stumbled over again. This time the crowd around passing him didn't seem to care to laugh; they all seemed too intent on boarding the train.

"Peter, what's this!" he heard his mum say as his legs seemed to un-stick. She was standing there with her wand out, apparently having said the counter curse, and was beginning to push his luggage for him to the train. He got up shakily and started to follow when they heard the conductor shout the all aboard. He quickly helped put his trunk in the baggage car and ran to get onto one of the other compartments. He could his hear his mum calling behind him- " Have a good term Peter, and be _careful_."

He had just shut the door when the train started to move. Turning, he started down the crowded train along with other people still looking for a seat. Passing the compartments he noticed how most of the older people were up here. They all seemed to be very busy many with loud groups of chattering girls, a door on his right even burst open with green smoke billowing out along with the mad cackling of the ones who were inside…

Finally, he ended up following the person in front of him into a compartment where only one person had already occupied it who had propped his legs up on the seat in front of him, already asleep. He slid the compartment door shut and sat down across from a boy with short black hair who looked to be in his year, although much taller than him. They sat there in silence for quite a while, without introducing themselves, until a plump witch with a food trolley asked if they would like anything. Peter remained sitting and the black haired boy quickly stood up, but the last boy in their compartment, however, remained fast asleep.

"You haven't got those new sweets out do you? Thanks." The boy said, taking a handful of gold out of his pocket. "You think we should wake him up?" he asked Peter, nodding to the boy next to him.

Peter eyed the boy's scarred, sleeping face and replied; "Nah, he's been sleeping this whole time, just leave him how he is."

The black haired boy shrugged and finished paying for his food. After offering Peter a chocolate frog he held out a hand to him and said; "My name's Sirius by the way, Sirius Black."

He shook it and replied; "Peter Pettigrew."

He was about to check which card he'd gotten when the compartment door suddenly slid open again.

"Well if it isn't my dear cousin," It was the older girl he had rammed into earlier on the platform. " Hey, Rodolphus, come see the newest Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" Sirius replied, finally abandoning is frog, " and be stuck there with you lot? I'd rather be sorted into Hufflepuff."

"Well you might be, dawdling with this crowd," she said, spotting Peter sitting there, "But, come with us, I didn't bother finding you for nothing."

"His name's Peter, Bella," Sirius said jerkily, then stood up and made to follow her.

"I'll come too," Peter said eagerly standing up. Sirius looked uncertainly at him and motioned to the sweets he'd left on his seat."

"I'm finished with that if you want it." Sirius mumbled, but Peter pretended not to hear him, he was getting very bored just sitting there anyway. Then, a loud announcement through the train, making them all jump, told them they would be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. Sirius was looking distractedly over Peter's shoulder so he looked around to see the other boy in their compartment who had been sleeping the whole time, still in his muggle clothes. The announcement seemed to have finally woken him up.

"Have one of these new sweets out, mate, it should keep you awake for a while," said Sirius, who had brushed past him and tossed a colourfully wrapped candy to the other boy, labelled Fizzing Whizzbee in bright pink letters. The older girl told them to hurry up, so he shuffled after Sirius out of the compartment.

Somehow, the corridor had become so active, so packed full of people again, that despite his efforts, he had managed to lose them in the crowd. It hardly mattered though; the train was already starting to come to a slow halt.

He stepped off the train with everyone else hearing a loud voice calling through the cool darkness; "Firs' years! Firs' years! Gather 'round here now!" Peter tried moving over there trying to squeeze through the jostling crowd. Following the large band of first years, there was a small gasp in unison as they all laid eyes upon the magnificent Hogwarts castle.

All the first years were being led to a fleet of small boats docked on a massive dark lake which could fit four people around his size. However, the person leading them was so huge he had one boat to himself; and he guessed that the boat had to be enchanted to keep it from sinking.

All were quiet, going across the lake, staring up at the towering castle, with its many turrets and towers. Eventually they were lead to a kind of underground harbor underneath the castle where they stumbled out of their boats onto pebbles and rocks. Hagrid was leading the way again, swinging a giant lantern to light the dark tunnel. Peter was stumbling along worse than anyone around him.

"Hurry up," a boy behind him said, pushing him forward. His foot dug into the pebbles oddly, but he kept walking. The boy behind him pushed him again, more roughly this time. He completely lost his footing and tripped over the person walking in front of him, bringing them both to the ground. As they were all at the end of the group, know one seemed to have noticed. There was a mad scramble as the two fought to get up, tripping over each other's robes and slipping on the uneven ground. He straightened up finally, and saw the four of them there completely detached from the group being led away.

The three boys surrounding him were all taller than him with jet-black hair; they weren't difficult to tell apart though. The one who had been pushing him had stopped laughing after getting punched by Sirius, and the one he had tripped was now staggering upright with his wand out; apparently trying to decide which one he should curse.

Peter froze. The three boys around him however, all took action at once.

They were all yelling. The boy with his wand out seemed to make a decision as Peter's legs seemed to turn to jelly. Though he was the only one to think of grabbing his wand. Sirius and the boy he had punched were now scrambling on top of each other bringing the other two boys down with them.

In a mass of confusion, they started pounding at each other, shouting and swearing, arms flailing, pebbles and rocks flying everywhere. The boy's wand had been flung out of his hand, Peter was the only one not trying to beat the other to death, he had both his arms shielding around his face; his body in a sort of tight ball. They had totally forgotten why and what they were doing; just either trying to get at the other or break away, and both tries seemed beyond possibility. He felt his head bash on the rocky earth, somebody's fist collide with his neck, and someone's nails scratch against his arms…

"IMPEDIMENTA!"


	4. Sorted

A/N all belongs to JK

FULL MOON

Sorted

The three of them had been blasted off their feet, feeling as though they had been rammed hard in the chest. It didn't look good.

He and the two black haired boys he had been fighting were sprawled out on the ground cowering up at a stern looking witch with her black hair in a tight bun, who, at the moment, looked beside herself with fury. Looking around quickly, he remembered it had been four of them fighting; and it looked like the short and chubby kid he had met on the train, named Peter, had been able to brake away from the chaotic fight and was now curled up into a corner with his arms still spread over his face. It also looked like the rest of them were sporting many injuries; the boy he had punched first had a bad cut over his left eye and the boy they had brought down with them's lip was bleeding freely.

"Never, at all my time at Hogwarts, have I seen such behavior," the stern witch said, breathing hard through her nose. "Which of you is a Mr. Sirius Black?"

Slowly, cautiously, as though about to trigger some kind of explosion, he lifted his hand into the air.

"We seemed to have missed you during the sorting ceremony; which is why I came down here in the first place to find you all muggle dueling!"

They all flinched.

"How dare you, such foolish and cowardly behavior! I supposed we should give you all detention for a few weeks! But we don't even know who's your head of house yet do we?" Her lips seemed to have gotten very thin in her rage and she signaled for all of them to get up. "You shall explain your actions to Headmaster Dumbledore," she stated curtly, "Follow me."

Sirius felt his stomach writhe with a kind of horror at the trouble they'd caused and they all started to follow and then paused abruptly at the sight of Peter, still curled up against the wall.

"Er…Professor-"

"What is it?" she snapped, turning to look sharply at them.

They all sort of gestured limply at Peter, and one of the other boys slowly walked over and picked up his fallen wand.

"I suppose you all attacked him did you?" she said while striding over to look at him.

She raised her wand suddenly and they all flinched again. She gave it a small flick towards Peter and he lowered his arms from his face, apparently having regained control of his legs.

"I see you'll all have to visit the hospital wing when we're done dealing with you." She said, briskly turning back again. Feeling as though all was lost, they followed her through the rocks, onto the damp grass, and up a stone staircase to face a huge, oak front door.

Looking up at the brilliant Hogwarts castle, the witch quickly swung open the door, and they were lead through the entrance hall, passed a magnificent marble staircase, onto their right and through a pair of double doors where you could hear the many voices of the rest of school issuing from it. As they walked into the great hall, Sirius felt his jaw drop.

It was amazing; lighted by thousands of candles hanging in midair, they were led passed four long tables laid with golden plates and goblets. Looking up, he saw that the high ceiling chamber seemed to have none at all; opening up into the starry night sky. Everyone seemed to be looking curiously at the four of them, while chatting with their neighbors. They arrived at the end of the hall, at another table where a long row of teachers sat.

"Professor McGonagal," said the wizard seated in the middle, who was unmistakably the headmaster, as he stood up. They spoke for a few moments with the four boys standing nervously in front of the entire school, bruised and bloody. Then, professor McGonagal took a seat, headmaster Dumbledore remained standing and beckoned them to follow him into another room past the table. His feelings of wonder and amazement from walking into the great hall was now replaced with dread at what was coming next. _expelled before term even started, and as a first year… that ought to be a record…_he thought bemusedly.

After entering the small room the four of them sat down with Dumbledore's blue eyes surveying them through his half-moon spectacles.

"So, you all must be misters Black, Potter, Snape, and Pettigrew," he said looking at them each in turn, his blue eyes twinkling. Sirius saw that Potter was the boy with a cut over his eye; he had a shock of untidy and jet-black hair, hazel eyes, and looked to be rather short for his age but not close to as much as Peter. Snape was as tall as he was, with dark black eyes and longish, greasy black hair.

"I have heard enough of an explanation from Professor McGonagal, whom seems to believe you all have, excepting Mr. Pettigrew, indeed caused in enough trouble to be- if not expelled- given detention each day for the rest of the year," he said; the corners of his mouth twitched, "You should be relieved to hear, however, that I will certainly not be expelling you- yet. Though misters Snape, Black, and Potter will be receiving a weeks worth of detentions unlike Mr. Pettigrew who will be receiving only a day.

Sirius felt a wave of relief wash over him at these words; he wasn't getting expelled and detention couldn't be that bad. It might be, having to serve it with the two guys next to him though…

"Now," Dumbledore continued, "I must get back to the feast and you four are going to be the last to get sorted. There are four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin which have all produced outstanding witches and wizards. Hopefully you will all be a credit to whichever house you are sorted into in winning the house cup this year, or at least, manage to keep out of mischief from now on." He said, looking Sirius in the eye and he could have sworn he'd given them a small smile.

Back out in the great hall; the four of them had lined up in front of the rest of the school again next to a very old looking pointed hat. He looked around at all the house tables; seeing his cousin and her friends on the far right, and the boy who had been sleeping in his compartment on his far left. Four house flags hung over the tables; scarlet with a lion, blue with an eagle, yellow with a badger, and green with a serpent.

"Black, Sirius!"

He walked forward, sat down on a three-legged stool, and stuck the old hat on his head. Immediately he felt the hat fall over his eyes and heard a small voice mumbling to itself inside his head.

"ah, friendly and loyal type, this one…much daring in him… and brave… exceptionally bright in fact…so, where shall I put you?"

Sirius thought of the entire Black family, it's motto, "Toujours Pur." His parents were expecting him to be made a Slytherin- just like them. But no, that's not who he is, he wasn't just part of the Black family…he was Sirius…

Suddenly, he heard the hat shout out its decision as the whole left side of the hall erupted with cheers.

"GRYFFINDOR!"


End file.
